Motor vehicles which are used off the road can often encounter unexpected obstacles. If a vehicle wheel hits an unintended obstacle, the tire can be displaced to an extent that the obstacle can come in direct contact with the wheel drum. This contact most typically occurs in the area adjacent to the tire bead seats. Contact with the wheel can cause the wheel to be bent and become unbalanced. Contact can also damage the tire bead seat which can cause the tire to not seal properly. There have been wheels which are reinforced for very small all terrain vehicles which have been reinforced along the inboard and outboard ends. However, such wheels have not been desirable for large vehicles such as sport utility vehicles or light trucks for a multitude of reasons. Most multiple passenger automotive vehicles on the front wheels at least have disc-type brakes. The disc brakes on multiple passenger vehicles (especially sport utility vehicles or light trucks) require a large amount of clearance on the inboard side. Additionally, it is desirable in large vehicles that in failure mode of the wheel preferably occur on the inboard rather than the outboard side of the wheel if the wheel hits an unintended obstacle. Therefore it is desirable that the rigidity of the wheel on the outboard side be greater than the rigidity of the wheel on the inboard side. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an arrangement of an automotive multiple passenger vehicle wheel which is better suited for all terrain use which does not suffer from the prior deficiencies of prior vehicle wheel arrangements.